My Greatest Sin
by SapphireTheDude
Summary: The world's first Seven Deadly Schmucks fanfiction. Very strange, yes homo. BanXMeliodas.
1. Chapter 1: When The Sun Goes Down

I'm probably deleting this tomorrow.

* * *

There was no such thing as a quiet night at the Boar Hat.

Someone was always screaming, always singing, always yelling into their pillow about how Diane won't love them. The criminally thin walls and floors of the tavern made it feel like an echochamber of idiocy, like the stone bricks of the building were lined with speakers playing nothing but white noise.

And poor Meliodas had to take it all.

Meliodas was behind his bar counter, stacking his shelves with the liquor he had just recently bought from a nearby town. He'd needed to restock for a while [specifically, since Ban started living there], so he thought he'd take the chance while they had the luxury of having thrown off the Holy Knights' scent for now. As he picked up a bottle from one of the wooden crates, he couldn't help but despairingly think that most of this alcohol would either go to Ban or himself.

Setting down the bottle on the display shelf behind him, Meliodas leaned down to pick up another one as he was suddenly hit by a powerfully annoying sound coming from upstairs. It could best be described as a mix of screaming and wailing, and the voice it came from was very gravelly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ban yelled out from his room. Meliodas' grip tightened around the neck of the bottle in contempt, almost cracking the glass. As the cry faded out, Meliodas put down the bottle and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell was happening with Ban, as it happened a second time.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", he yelled again. As it faded out, it was accompanied by the sound of doors upstairs swinging open. Meliodas was starting to consider seeing if Ban's regeneration had limits to it, and if he was willing to test those limits tonight. Before the next cry, Meliodas could hear a monotone voice upstairs accompanied by footsteps.

"Hey Ban, are you dying? If so, can I help you die faster?" Gowther asked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ban yelled yet again. It was clear this wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"I'm also okay with helping you die slower. Whichever one you prefer the least."

* * *

Three hours later, it was almost midnight. Meliodas was huddled under the bar counter, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. The screams only got worse, like Ban somehow found a new octave of annoying with each exhale. Meliodas didn't know what would happen first, if he would go deaf or if Ban's throat would give out, but the exhausted Irishman was hoping for the former.

As Meliodas was just about ready to jab himself in the neck with his own broken sword, he heard something else- footsteps walking down the staircase.

"BOYFRIEND!", yelled out Elizabeth. "WE'RE LEAVING!"

Meliodas crawled out from under the counter, seeing Elizabeth, Gowther, King, and even Hawk standing by the front door. "The fuck do you mean, you're leaving?", he asked.

"We're going out to get away from Ban." Hawk explained. "We can't stand this anymore!"

"Bye, Captain. Enjoy the tinnitus." Gowther swung open the door, and the four ran off into the darkness of the forest. Meliodas hoped he would never have to see them again.

As Meliodas prepared to re-orient himself in the fetal position and wait until his eardrums gave out, the screaming momentarily stopped. After a couple seconds, he noticed that it hadn't started again. He thought it couldn't be true, that in just a few seconds it would just start back up, but instead all he heard were footsteps, again, down the stairs.

"I thought they'd never leave." Ban said, jovially hopping off the staircase and onto the wooden floor. "It's just you and me, Cappy."

Meliodas looked at Ban with a mix of anger and confusion. "Wait, what? Were you screaming-"

"Just to chase them out of the house." Ban proceeded to make his way over to the bar and snatch a bottle of booze from a crate. "You want a drink? My throat is parched."

* * *

By a series of circumstances that mainly surrounded the words "fuck it", Meliodas found himself at one of his tables, sitting across from Ban and pouring two steins of sweet relief.

"So Ban, would you mind explaining why the fuck you were screaming like an ape during a vasectomy?" Meliodas asked, sliding the other stein across the table to Ban before taking a hefty indulgence in his own.

"I needed to talk." Ban said, nervously tapping his fingers along the rim of the mug. "You know that's it's June, right? Month of… pride?"

"Ban, I don't know where that arse Escanor is, and I don't care." Meliodas told him, his mind immediately going to his own faction's lion sin of pride. Sensing this conversation would be a long one, he started taking a much, much longer swig of his drink.

Ban took in a deep breath, looking down into his stein of ale. "Cappy… I think I'm bisexual."

Meliodas' eyebrows raised as he parted the mug from his lips. "Oh… cool."

"Wha- COOL? That's all you have to say?", questioned Ban, who wasn't really offended as much as confused.

"I don't know what to fucking say!" Meliodas replied. "We have a literal fairy in our group, I ain't gonna judge that you play for both teams."

"Fair." Ban took the first sip of his drink, no longer feeling nervous. "It's just that… have you ever met another dude who… y'know, likes other dudes?"

"Ban, you would not believe the shit that went down in the boy's dorms at Liones before you showed up." Meliodas took another long swig of ale before slamming it back on the table with a mighty exhale. "Lot of guys… experimenting."

"Were you one of them?" Ban bluntly asked.

"I… I was." Meliodas was blushing a little, either from embarrassment, drunkenness, or both. "Those were wild times." The blond lad got up from his chair and walked back towards the bar counter, momentarily looking through the stacked crates for something strong before pulling out a bottle. "I'm going to sleep. Night, Ban."

"Night, Cappy." Ban watched as Meliodas ascended up the staircase, liquor in hand.

* * *

A little while later, Ban was back upstairs, lying on his bed as his eyes grew tired. He was glad his tactic of incessant screaming worked out, proud of the next-level psychological warfare he was able to pull. He could feel he was reaching maximum drunk, at least as much as he could without his liver exploding again. And as his eyes grew heavier, he was suddenly startled by a loud yell coming from the next room over.

"OY, BAN!", yelled Meliodas, who was slurring his words quite hard. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Ban sprung out of bed, stumbling out his door and walking over to Meliodas' room. Turning the doorknob hesitantly, he opened the door to see something he never thought he would in a million years.

Meliodas was laying on the bed, completely nude. In one hand, he had the bottle of liquor he took up with him earlier, which was now half empty. His other hand was around his throbbing erection, basking in the sliver of moonlight from through the closed curtains.

"Cappy, what is this?" Ban asked, a little startled at this series of events, though deep down, he felt like he knew where this was going.

"I told you Ban, I like to experiment." Meliodas said seductively, standing up and placing the bottle on his nightstand. "Now, come over here and take a bite out of this twinkie."

Ban smiled, licking his lips. Meliodas walked towards Ban, pulling him into a tight embrace. He began to unbuckle Ban's pants, dropping them to the floor as they ran back to the bed, practically leaping onto the mattress- and onto each other.

Ban leaned in and kissed Meliodas, their tongues clashing like a swordfight of pure drunken lust. He could feel's Ban's erection hardening against his thigh, wrapping his arms around the blue-haired bandit's neck and pulling him in for one final passionate kiss before Ban lifted his face from Meliodas' lips.

"Hey, Cappy." Ban leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"What is it, Ban?"

"Gimme your sword."

It was time for the captain to take charge.

As Ban's chest raised up, Meliodas swinged around onto his back, mounting him doggy-style. He thrusted his cock into the bandit, a wave of euphoria hitting the both of them. Meliodas felt like he was back in Liones, just another Saturday night with the guys. And for the first time in his immortal life, Ban felt truly alive.

"Oh… oh yeah, Cappy. Give it to me!" Ban yelled out. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

Meliodas didn't care that Ban was an annoying, self-absorbed nuisance right now. He didn't care what the rest of the Sins would think. There was no rhyme or reason right now, no right or wrong, nothing else in this world- except him and Ban. He could feel he was close to climaxing, and Ban could feel it too.

"Take this, you fucking bandit!" Meliodas shouted, feeling a strong release as the two fell on opposite sides of the bed. They stared into each other's eyes, beginning to drift off, with no regrets for what they just did.

* * *

The next morning, Meliodas awoke in a groggy and slightly hungover state. He couldn't really remember anything after going upstairs with the bottle of liquor, so his first assumption was that he got drunk and fell asleep. That assumption soon changed, as he opened his eyes to see Ban next to him, draped in sheets and sleeping peacefully.

"Ahh! What the fuck?" Meliodas exclaimed, realizing that he wasn't wearing any clothes. The shout woke up Ban, who was equally groggy and taking in his surroundings.

"Cappy?" Ban said, realizing where he was. A couple vague memories were coming back to the both of them, but good lord, they wish they could've been more vague.

"Ban! Did… did we-?"

"I think we did!" Ban looked under the sheets wrapped around himself to find he was completely nude. "What the fuck?!"

"I… I can't… WHY?" Meliodas stuttered, trying to rationalize the situation he was in. Before he could say another word, the two heard the door open accompanied by a familiar monotone voice.

"Captain, why are you shouting-?" Gowther peaked his head through the slightly opened door, his eyes widening to see what was before him. "Oh. OH!"

Meliodas turned away from the two in shame, looking over at his nightstand and seeing the half empty liquor bottle. Ban leaned over to the captain. "Look Cappy, I-"

Meliodas glanced angrily at Ban. "Not. One. Fucking. Word."

* * *

I'm going to hell for this, aren't I?


	2. Chapter 2: Do I Wanna Know?

"I was a big fan of that."- Coffinjockey, good boi

"I had to walk away from my computer for a solid minute and just belly laugh."- RequiemsAlliegiance, the man who laughs

"That was actually written so well."- Kyle David, a man who writes well

"That's… that's some big cock."- GaoGaiKingTheGreatVA, no context

"Sapphire could either be a great ally or a vicious foe in the future."- PyrOMG

Don't worry Pyro, I'm striving to be a great ally.

* * *

Back during his holy knight training, Meliodas would hear the same anecdote about the same legendary warrior time and time again. Allegedly, this warrior was one who grew up on tales of heroes, great ones who died martyrs and were celebrated. Over the years, earned great respect, fighting in many wars in service of his country and saving hundreds of people. One day, the warrior was facing the end of a battle, staring down a powerful demon and killing him with a single stroke of his mighty blade. But as the demon fell, the warrior looked back at his allies one last time, and impaled himself on the demon's sword. Why would he do this? Because growing up, he had heard stories of heroes who died in martyrdom, and felt a strong temptation to learn what it was like to die in the service of his kingdom.

And if you replaced "dying a martyr" with "having a gay one night stand", Meliodas felt like he had given into similar strong temptations.

If you told Meliodas sixteen or so years ago, when he took Ban out of his prison cell so that he could join the Sins, that he would one day wake up completely bare-ass naked next to the blue-haired bastard, he would've slammed the doors to the cell shut and never looked back. But because the irate Irishman's life has a way of taking weird turns, he was currently getting dressed as Ban and Gowther sat on his bed, facing towards the opposite side of the room at Meliodas' request.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do from here." Meliodas told the two, his voice full of anger and authority. "When the three of us leave this room, we are going to move on with our lives, and more importantly, take this to our bloody graves!"

Gowther turned his head back to the captain. "Wouldn't Ban technically be exempt from that because he won't have a grave to-"

"Gowther, for the last time, eyes towards the fucking wall!" Meliodas shouted, even though the blond man was basically fully clothed now and just tying his necktie. Gowther turned back to the wall as instructed, catching Ban's nervous expression in his peripheral vision.

"Now, if anyone asks, Ban was recording his god awful singing in my closet without my permission." Meliodas told them. "I yelled, and then Gowther came up here, and now you're leaving. Got it?"

The two nodded in response, Ban trying his hardest to resist the obvious "coming out of the closet" joke. If it was about anything else, the bandit would gladly spill to the other Sins what had happened, but Ban felt like he still needed time before he was ready to tell anyone else about his sexuality.

Meliodas walked over to the door and swung it open, gesturing for them to leave. "Alright, that's settled. Now get the fuck out of my room."

Gowther and Ban promptly stood up, leaving as Meliodas gave them an angry glance on their way out. Meliodas promptly slammed the door shut, locking it behind him as he began pacing around the room.

Now that the initial shock of it all was over, the situation was starting to sink in for Meliodas. The concept that he just had a one night stand- not just with a guy, but Ban of all people- was too much to handle right now. The words raced back and forth in his mind, trying with all his will to justify what he had done. He was drunk, of course he would make a stupid choice like that! It was sex, so of course it would feel good, no matter who it was with! He didn't have feelings for Ban, or any dude, for that matter!

That's not who he was… was it?

Meliodas sat on his bed momentarily, trying to make sense of what had happened, before noticing the stains that were now on the bed sheets and recoiling. Standing back up, he sighed as he began to pull a corner of the sheet off the mattress.

"I'm going to fucking burn these." Meliodas told himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the Boar Hat, a different kind of physical activity had been happening all night. King and Diane had been venturing through the dense woods, using a combination of the giantess' mighty strength and the power of Chastiefol to clear a path through the trees.

"So, let me get this straight." Diane said, pulling another tree out from its roots and chucking as far as she could in another direction. "We've been clearing this path all goddamn night so we can lead the others to a dumb house you found in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's not about the house, Diane. It's about what's under it." King summoned Chastiefol back to his hand, reverting it to pillow form so he could sit down as he explained the significance of this house. "Last night, me and the other Sins went out here to get away from Ban's screaming. Thanks to Hawk's strong nose, we found that the house had a wine cellar-"

"Wait, that's what that noise was?" Diane interrupted. "I could hear that from the mountains last night while I was practicing with Gideon! I thought it was a dying animal or something!"

King couldn't help but chuckle at that, reverting Chastiefol to spear form and starting on another tree. "Diane, he can reach decibels only dogs hear. That's not even exaggerating, I've seen it happen."

The giantess gathered a bundle of trees, beginning to throw them off in wayward directions one by one. "Sidenote, why couldn't I use Gideon to do this?"

"Because I want to clear a pathway, not start an earthquake." King said, slashing his spear across a lineup of trees. "Anyway, point is, I want to raid the wine cellar and bring it all back to the bar."

At this point, Diane was becoming frustrated with how long this was taking, resorting to just punching the trees down left and right. "This is taking forever, King. I want to go back to the bar."

"C'mon Diane, I need your help." King told her. "Besides, if we bring back all the wine… think of how happy the captain will be." He gave Diane a sly wink, though deep down, it kind of physically hurt for King to say.

Diane's eyes lit up as she went into what the Sins called "Dick Chasing Mode". Looking ahead at the house over the treeline, without a moment of hesitation, she began sprinting through the forest. Trees were collapsing into pieces against Diane's mighty thighs, and some wildlife was definitely killed in the process.

Stopping next to the house, Diane looked over the large brick house before shoving her fist through the wall, lifting the entire top floor off, and chucking it so far she might as well have thrown it into space. She then began tearing off the first floor, chunks of brick and random furniture flying through the trees, before peeling off the wooden floor to reveal the wine cellar.

Diane looked back at King through the now cleared path. "This good enough, King?" she shouted. King simply floated up to Diane's eye level, giving a smile and a thumbs up.

* * *

Back at the bar, Ban was sitting at the counter, popping the cap off of a bottle of liquor before beginning to chug the entire thing down. As he did, Gowther sat a couple of stools away, watching in disbelief.

"How do you do that so fast?" Gowther asked as Ban tossed the now empty bottle behind him, paying it no mind as it shattered on the floor.

"I have literally no gag reflex, Gowther. It's an amazing thing." Ban responded, reaching for another bottle. "So, you're not going to tell anyone about me and Cappy's one night stand, right?"

"Of course not. After all, I need you for something, Ban." Gowther grabbed Ban's arm, looking him dead in the eye. "If I ask to see you alone tonight, you will do it and ask zero questions. Got it?"

Ban was a little intimidated by the power move, which was kind of rare for him. "Alright, I- I got it, Gowther."

"Good. Because if you don't, I'm going to tell Diane that you slept with the captain, and she's going to crush you between the walls of her giant vagina." Gowther let go of Ban's arm, getting up and leaving up the staircase. The bandit just sat in place for a moment in stunned silence.

Fortunately, Ban did not have to think about the prospect of death by vagina crushing for long, as King slammed open the front door, Chastiefol's pillow form behind him with a large number of wine bottles in its grasp.

"Hey Captain, we got you something!" King yelled out, taking a couple bottles from his pillow and placing them on the counter.

"Be down in a minute!" yelled back Meliodas. King then proceeded to grab a bottle of rum from off the display shelf and started pouring himself a glass. Ban took notice of the brand he was drinking.

"Do fairies just really like that stuff?" Ban asked, grabbing himself a bottle of bourbon to chug down.

"I mean, it's sweet. Fairies like sweet." King answered. "Want some?"

Ban's eyes darted away from King. "I'm good. It's just… me and Elaine shared a couple bottles of that stuff a while back." Looking back at the lad, King's expression had changed to something more somber.

"Oh. Gotcha." King then proceeded to tilt his head back and drink down half of his glass in one gulp. Ban wasn't sure yet if this was still as sore of a spot after they saw Elaine again in the afterlife, and while it wasn't "stab you in the face" levels of sore, it clearly wasn't something he enjoyed talking about. King poured himself some more rum before walking over to one of the tables in the corner, taking the whole bottle with him.

Just then, Meliodas came downstairs, Elizabeth and Hawk walking down behind him. He exchanged a brief glance with Ban, the captain's eyes showing his guilt.

"OH MY GOD!" Elizabeth yelled, running over to the wine bottles. "HAWK, WE'RE GONNA GET CRUNK TONIGHT!" The princess popped off the cork on a bottle, beginning to chug it down as Hawk watched in concern.

Meliodas, on the other hand, ignored the wine bottles completely and walked over to Ban, placing a firm hand on the bandit's shoulder.

"We need to talk, Ban. Come with me."

* * *

Around thirty minutes later, Ban and Meliodas found themselves in a deep part of the surrounding woods. Ban still had no idea why he was out here, as the captain had been completely silent the whole walk.

"Alright, I think we're far enough away that Diane's giant fucking ears won't hear us." Meliodas scanned his surroundings briefly before clearing his throat. "So Ban, about last night."

"What about it?" Ban asked, not sure where this was going, but sure it wasn't going anywhere good.

Meliodas took in a deep inhale, knowing that this was the first time he'd ever come close to saying anything like this out loud. "Look, to be clear, I don't have feelings for you. I don't even really like you, Ban. But last night, it was… it was scratching a certain itch for me. One that I haven't scratched since, y'know, the boy's dorms at Liones."

"So, what are trying to say?" Ban asked. "Are you… coming out to me?"

"Fuck no! I'm not… I can't be…" Meliodas was frustratedly stumbling over his words. "Look, it doesn't matter what I am. The point is, I want to keep doing this. We can get as shitfaced as humanly possible, fuck for a night, and do it again the next day. No love, just lust."

Ban looked at Meliodas for a solid few seconds in silence. "You really want to go through with this? With me?"

"Ban, you're the only one of the Sins that I know likes guys, and I'm the only one that knows that you like guys." Meliodas was having trouble looking Ban in the eye right now. He felt like he was going to fall apart, like any moment now, he would just shatter like porcelain. "It's a matter of circumstance."

"Um… alright, then." Ban told the captain. "I'm up for a few more rounds in the sack with you. Why not? You free around, like, seven o'clock?"

"Uh, sure. Let's just go back to the Boar Hat, I need to mentally prepare." Meliodas turned back towards the direction he came, letting out a deep sigh.

_I can't believe this is really fucking happening, _Meliodas thought. _Why the fuck couldn't you have told me no?_

* * *

Later that night, Meliodas called all of the Sins, Elizabeth, and Hawk to meet in the bar, Diane listening in through the opened front door. At this point, Elizabeth had been drinking a rather large amount of wine, about five times the amount the average white girl could handle, so to put it lightly, she was a little messed up.

"HAWK?" Elizabeth turned to where she thought her pig companion was, only to get disoriented as what appeared to be seventeen Hawks blurred together into one pink mass. "HAWK, YOUR CLONES ARE LIQUIFYING!"

"So, ignoring whatever the fuck is going on with Elizabeth, I need all of you to leave." Meliodas instructed the group. "I don't give a rat's ass where you go, as long as it's far away from here."

"You can't just kick us out for the night!" King exclaimed, one hand on Elizabeth's shoulder to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Oh really?" Meliodas' eyes shifted to Ban as a devious smile formed on his face. "Ban, do it."

Ban took in a deep breath, preparing to shout at the top of his lungs. The rest of the group was immediately out the door before it could even happen, Hawk carrying Elizabeth out on his back. Ban exhaled, slightly disappointed he didn't get to actually do it. Meliodas looked out the window, making sure they were actually gone before grabbing two bottles of wine and grabbing Ban by the wrist, leading him up the stairs.

"This time, we're doing this in your room." Meliodas informed the bandit, reaching Ban's room and kicking open the front door. He rushed Ban inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. "So Ban, you just want to... do anal again, or what?"

Ban smiled a devilish grin. "Actually Cappy, I had another idea." He leaned down to Meliodas' ear, whispering five words that would set the night in motion: "I have no gag reflex."

Meliodas handed Ban a bottle of wine, the two drinking their respective bottles down as quick as they could. As he chugged it down, the blond dropped his pants to the floor, sitting on Ban's bed as he let the blood flow to his dick. Ban finished his wine, throwing the bottle on the ground as he raced over to get something else down his throat.

Kneeling down, Ban opened his mouth as he let six inches of sin down his throat, closing his lips around the shaft and bringing a whole new meaning to "sucking up to the captain".

Meliodas parted his lips from the bottle, letting the wave of pleasure wash over him. He knew he had officially made the right choice by asking Ban to keep doing this, because that "itch" of his was definitely being scratched; or rather, sucked. Ban was also having quite the experience, trying not to laugh as he thought back to every time someone ever told him to suck a dick. Even before Ban knew he was bi, he kinda wanted to do this at least once, bucket lists and all that. Of course, a bucket list doesn't matter much anymore to an immortal, but whatever, his time had finally come.

Speaking of "coming", Meliodas could feel this wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Ah, Ban! You might want to stop soon!" Meliodas warned the bandit, getting no response. It appeared Ban was deeply immersed in dick at the moment. Not being comfortable with the idea of Ban swallowing, Meliodas decided to kick Ban in the chest, his mouth separating from the captain's cock as he fell to the floor. To add insult to injury, Ban was still in the line of fire, getting blasted with a faceful of Meliodas' potential children.

Ban sat up, rubbing the semen out of his eyes before looking back up at Meliodas with a smile. "We are definitely going to keep doing this, Cappy."

* * *

Later that night, Meliodas went to his own room, passing out in a peaceful drunken slumber. Ban, on the other hand, was still awake in bed, his mind going over every sexual position he knew of and imagining doing them with Meliodas. He didn't have any feelings for the captain or anything, he just enjoyed the prospect of fucking whenever.

Like the captain said: no love, just lust.

Before Ban could finish his idea for a sex position entitled "The Hog-Tied Raptor", he heard a knock at his door. Getting up to answer it, he opened it up to see Gowther standing before him.

"Hey Ban, remember how I wanted to see you alone tonight?" Gowther asked. "Let's do it here." The pink-haired pretender walked past Ban into the room. "Lock the door."

Ban complied, shutting and locking his door before turning to Gowther in confusion. "So, do you wanna fuck or something?"

"Something like that. It's... best I just show you." Gowther proceeded to remove his pants, tossing them to the wayside as Ban looked down at a very strange and, quite frankly, disturbing sight. Where Ban would suspect Gowther to have a dick, or hell, anything, there was just smooth skin. No genitalia whatsoever.

Ban stared at the featureless crotch area for a solid few seconds. "What the fuck?! Why don't you-"

"It's a long story, let's change the subject." Gowther summoned a familiar small arrow of light onto his fingertip. "You're aware of my ability, Invasion, correct?"

Ban nodded, still staring at Gowther's crotch. "Yeah, you can see people's memories and shit."

"Oh Ban, I can do more than just see your memories." Gowther shot the arrow into Ban's neck, the bandit staring at him in fear. "I haven't used this in a while, so let's hope it works."

Gowther closed his eyes, searching through Ban's mind temporarily for a certain memory before finding it. Opening his eyes again, Gowther walked over to Ban.

"Ban, is it okay if I… feel what you felt last night?"

"Um… sure?" Ban told him. Gowther walked over to Ban's bed, falling backwards onto it and closing his eyes.

And by god, Gowther had never felt anything like it before.

The euphoria, the passion, the want for more. These all hit Gowther like a bullet train, but he could take it. As the memory kept playing out, he realized there was nothing else like this, he had never felt so good before. It was like some primal feeling he'd never known before had just awoken, his curiosity satisfied, along with his body.

"Oh... oh yeah, Captain, give it to me!" Gowther shouted out. "Give it to me!"

As the memory nearly came to a close, Gowther felt like he was being launched ten thousand feet in the air. Higher, higher, and even higher until… it ended.

Gowther opened his eyes, standing up and looking over at Ban, who was… disturbed, to say the least.

"What the actual fuck?!" Ban exclaimed as the light arrow dissipated from his neck. "Were you jacking off to my memories?"

"It's simple, Ban. I accessed your memory of when you first fucked the captain, and I took how you were feeling and made myself feel it." Gowther explained. "You see, I've never been able to have sex, Ban." The shapeshifting snark gestured to his empty crotch region. "And... when I looked through your memories just there, I saw that you and the Captain will still be going at it."

"What are you trying to say, Gowther?" Ban was honestly confused about how the fuck things went this bad this fast.

"What I'm saying is…" Gowther retrieved his pants, beginning to put them back on. "If you keep letting me do this every time you get a new memory of fucking the captain, I won't tell anyone about your affair." He walked over to the door, unlocking it and walking out as Ban just watched with his jaw hanging open.

Ban shut the door, sliding down into the fetal position against it. "How did I get sex blackmailed twice in one day?!"

* * *

You now have an idea of where this story is going. Prepare for a goddamn ride.


End file.
